Resident Evil 5: The Omega Project
by Soundwave-82
Summary: AU Ten year after the Raccoon City on a Mysterious Island a city that has been infected with a virus that turns the people of the town in flesh eating Zombies. The BSAA sends in Jill and Chris to investigate the Island and uncover the mastermind behind it
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil 5 The Omega Project

Chapter 1:

BSAA Washington D.C Field Office

Jill Valentine is in the locker room preparing her equipment she loaded a Clip into her Beretta 9mm Handgun and then placed it into her holster she looks at a picture of her former STARS members with a red cross through Albert Wesker face

Chris Redfield enters the locker already in his gear and sneaks up behind Jill and places his hand on her shoulder this cause her to turn towards him and she placed her arm around him and kissed him passionately and after few minutes they broke apart

"Jill there something I want to ask you" said Chris Redfield and gets down on his knee and held a small box in his hand and opened it to reveal a small ring

"Chris" said Jill Valentine

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" said Chris Redfield

"Yes" said Jill Valentine and she watched as Chris Redfield then get to his feet and places the ring on Jill hand and they kiss again

Elsewhere at the same time

Remote Island

Atlantic Ocean

Large island covered in forest and large city can been seen in the distant with a large tower standing over the city with the Tricell logo on the building stand watching over the city is a white male in his late twenties and is wearing a black suit he has a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes and there is a knock on his offices door

"Enter Wesker" said the man

Albert Wesker entered the offices he is followed by Sherry Birkins she wearing a doctor gears the man still has his back to Wesker and Sherry

"Sherry has near completed her work on her father G-Virus soon you have more improved version of this for you and your organisation just make sure you lure them here" said Albert Wesker

"I will our Organisation has the director of the BSAA on our pay roll on another not you are lucky that I could get the Organisation to give you another chance ask I have seen your quest to restart Umbrella gone then they are willing to give you a final chance and with my talents we have what we desire" said the man

"Agreed Mr Benet" said Albert Wesker

"Tell me what you do remember of the Omega project of the Cold War done by my father Fred Benet for Umbrella and my whole family worked on since then" said Mr Benet

"It was away for humans to undergo battery of human genetic manipulations to create a powerful super-soldier with powerful abilities but most of the time projects failed and horrible mutations happened they have been no confirmed viable test data or a full working project so Spencer shut down the Omega programme" said Albert Wesker

"A really shame about the old man death I would really like to of continued the Omega program my father worked on for him anyway I need you prepare candidate for Dr Birkins subject and have agent Burnside guard her at all times I'll be heading to my personal lab you can contact me when Sherry is ready to being" said Mr Benet

Albert Wesker and Sherry Birkin left the room and the door closed behind them inside the office Mr Benet turned to face left side wall of his offices which had three bookcase along the wall and walked towards it with a white stick and pulled a book from a bookcase which opened a secret room inside the room is a large glass container and a silver chair in the middle of the room with Claire Redfield strapped into the chair and female scientist was reading a clipboard she was the same age and looked like Mr Benet and she had her eyes covered with sunglasses and behind them is a large computer console

"Dear sister how proceed the Omega project and how long till we can finish our father work" said Mr Benet

"Brother the Omega programme is proceeding excellent within a few hours we shall have a full functional Prototype in the form of Subject XX and Subject XY the Syndicate with have the perfect Super-soldier which they can mass produce" said the female

"Dee Dee remember Wesker must not find out the truth that our father used the original formula of the Omega project on himself and our mother and that it truly works perfectly" said Mr Benet

"Dexter can we truly trust Wesker to deliver on the Improved G-Virus" said Dee Dee Benet

Just then Dexter pager goes he walks over to the computer and sits down at the computer and brings up a video conference to a person in complete shadow

"Tell me how proceed the Omega project and the Improved G-Virus we are putting a lot of money into this program and we need results" said the Mysterious person speaking with a distorted voice

"Our father work has already brought us to you and we been able to create a working sample of Omega and plan to proceed to the test subject XY and Subject XX will follow suit and Wesker a sure us he will have a working sample of this improved G-Virus I have been able to implant the Psychic command to use the improved G-virus on Sherry if it comes to the works and sherry will do as told by me" said Dexter Benet

"Good proceed with the operation and test T-Advance Virus that Dr Travis Day worked and release in into the city of below and lock down the building as well prevent anybody from becoming infected and when BSAA send valentine and Redfield test Tyrant Wong" said the Mysterious person

"She believe we really intend allow her betray to go unnoticed with her help we have been able to infuse the T-Virus with the Las Plagus to create the T-Advance virus" said Dexter Benet

"Once Sherry has created the improved G-Virus have her start work on make the G-Advance virus in the same way that the T-Advance virus was created" said the Mysterious Person

"As you wish boss once we done what you ask we shall then mass produce the Psychic enhanced Nemesis" said Dexter Benet as he looked at the remain of a Tyrant with Nemesis spore growing out of the creature back

"Remember what happens if you fail the Syndicate" said the Mysterious Person

"We done boss and we won't fail you" said Dexter Benet

Then the screen goes blank and Dexter Benet looks back at his sister who was holding a glowing grey liquid and then injected into the Claire's neck the girl scream in terminable and agony pain as the stuff begins to work on her it was five minutes before the girl stop screaming in pain Dee Dee looked at young girls who head was down and checked for a pulse she found nothing for a few seconds before she felt the girl pulse

"How do you feel Heather?" said Dee Dee Benet

"Heather is that my name why can remember what happened to me" said Claire Redfield as Dee Dee place her left hand on Claire right temple and shined a light into her

"You were in a car crash you where badly hurt and a suffering from memory loss and your parents brother and your twin sister Claire were killed in a car crash and your all that's left of your family" said Dee Dee

"Who were my parents and my brother names and what my family name" said Claire Redfield

"Mike and Alana are your parents they are both doctors at the local hospital in town and your brother name is Carl was a police officer and like your twin sister Claire are one year medical student and your family is Blaine police blame couple of drunk driver for the crash they are Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield" said Dee Dee Benet and removed her hand from Claire temple

"Heather I remember ever thing about how my family it was a yellow Ford Mustang and the bastard left us to die" said Claire Redfield and then she passed out cold

"Move her to the hospital where she can recover and like always you do excellent work always we have to make sure Burnside doesn't see her it could her to remember what happened and who she really is but once her Psychic power begin to show themselves it won't matter her mind will be linked to the hive mind off Nemesis" said Dexter Benet.

Washington D.c

Chris Redfield is standing at a grave site with his sister name on it Jill Valentine join him by his side and placed her hand on Chris shoulder

"Don't worry we'll get the bastard that killed her and make him pay" said Jill Valentine

"I really don't know if we are really making a difference in this world ever time we get close to him he escapes and last time it cost Claire her live if we hadn't overseas I could have been there to protect her from that bastard Kincaid I trusted him to watch over her" said Chris Redfield

"None of knew he was working for Wesker this whole time even Claire taken by him she loved him" said Jill Valentine

"Kincaid will pay for what happened to my sister" said Chris Redfield

"Yeah but we have to find him first" said Jill Valentine

End of Chapter 1:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the New Outbreak

G-Virus Lab

Angel Island

Atlantic Ocean

Sherry Birkins has finished her work on a her father life work and she has improved and she hold it up to the light of her lab while Albert Wesker stands behind her looking

"Uncle Wesker I did it I I've finished I improved his life work and soon I'll get revenge on my father's killers but this virus much better than what my father created now hopefully when the G-Tyrant implants a G-embryo into a victim's body then that will hopeful mutant them into a G-Tyrant even if they are not blood related I want Claire killer to suffer she abandon me" said Sherry Birkins

"I help you get your revenge on her killer and your parent's killer" said Albert Wesker with an evil grin as he left the lab and standing outside the lab is Steve Burnside wearing black suit and standing next to him is a white male in his late twenties and was wearing a sneaking suit and had short brown hair and blue eyes

"You did excellent work Kincaid in rigging Claire Apartment to blow and would have loved to see the look on Chris's face when it happened?" said Albert Wesker

"Yeah it was easy for me with my talents as an Arsonist and destroying any evidence that we took her as far as anybody concerned she died in the house and with decoy clone body they believe what the evidence tell them" said Kincaid

"I know" said Albert Wesker

"Sir Can we trust The Benet Siblings they always seems to spend time in their secret lab if you wish I can sneaking in there and see what they are doing" said Kincaid

"Go ahead and find out about Omega Project" said Albert Wesker

Kincaid heads towards the Penthouse level of the Tricell building and when he arrives there he then enters the room to find Dexter Benet sat behind his desk and heads towards Dexter Benet and aims a gun at him

"Tell me where the lab is and what is the Omega project?" said Kincaid

"You won't need that gun of yours lower it and toss it to the floor" said Dexter Benet and watched as Kincaid did as he was commanded

"Why can't I move a muscle what are you doing to me?" said Kincaid

"I given you to telepathic command that shuts down all movement skills you see that the Omega Programme is so brilliant in what it does you never truly now how powerful you will become and you will go to T-Advance lab and release the preloaded Viral bombs and take them to key location the New Angle City and release at the height of population then return here once you have completed your task" said Dexter Benet

"Yes sir" said Kincaid and he left the room while Dexter Benet just sat there and with an evil simple on his face and he pulls his desk draw opened and dialled a number which 079130309 and a male answered speak with an Australian accent

"Day what can I do for you mate?" said the voice on the other

"Wesker is getting to close to our real goal in all this I have instructed his Assassin Kincaid to release the Viral weapon in the heat of New Angle island Highbright mall we soon be able to complete our goal" said Dexter Benet

"I understand what is expected of me my life for the course of the Syndicate I have placed explosive on the bridge leading to the airport and I got the airport locked down and closed for repair as well i have locked the harbour down none will be escaping the city" said Day

"You have the green light to release them" said Dexter Benet

"Done sir Bow Eliminators and Raptors have been released in the forest area and the Warehouse district I have release Lickers to eliminate any unlucky enough to get caught by them" said Day

Highbright Mall

New Angle city

Kincaid is walking around the mall place small metal objects as set out placing the last bomb he is caught by three mall cops A female, a overweight male and average built male they trained their weapons

"Stop what you are doing sir" said the average built male

"Must complete my mission the master wants it done" said Kincaid and finished arming the last of the bombs he just placed through the mall

"Stop what you are doing I said" said the average built male

"Must release the virus" said Kincaid in Arabic and reached into his pocket pulls out remote detonator for the bombs he placed in the mall and then pressed the button on the remote and the ten bombs he placed throughout the mall released the content into the mall affecting every living thing in its path most of the people and some K-9 past out from the effects of the gas eventually everybody faints from the effect of the T-Advance virus Kincaid and the three malls cops collapsed

In takes a good three hours for the T-Advance virus gas form to dispense and vaporise a group of Tricell Hazmat Team are moving through the mall and transport number body out of the mall when they come across the body of fifteen year old boy being eaten by three teenage girls

"What the fuck" said one of the Tricell Hazmat members looking at three girls as they got to their feet

The Three Tricell Hazmat soldiers raised their HK MP5 Sub machine guns the three girls moved towards them the boy they are feed starts to move towards them clawing along the as he has lost his lower legs

"stand will you we can help you" said a second Tricell Hazmat soldier as three girls come towards that when they see their faces their eyes are soulless white eyes and they groan with an inhuman scream that when two mall cops move up behind them the two take down two of the Tricell Hazmat soldiers and bite into their neck they head toward the last Tricell Hazmat soldiers who runs away from the group of creature who get to their feet as Tricell Hazmat Soldiers attack by the two mall follow the other as they chase the last hazmat soldier

Hazmat Soldier runs into a store starts to catch his breath he does hear footsteps behind he turns around to see a female store worker she was carrying a large meat clever she followed by more store workers carry axes and other weapons

"Oh crap" said the Hazmat soldier and the female Store worker and swings the meat clever into the chest and he drops to the ground and starts crawling away from the Store workers before he collapsed to his face the store workers kneel down to the dead Tricell Hazmat soldiers and started eating him

Elsewhere in the mall

Kincaid and the average built mall cop get to their feet they look around to see blood covering pillars and the floor and body parts also cover the floor

"Oh my head what happened what I'm I doing here" said Kincaid

"What have you done you why have you done this?" said the average built mall cop

"I don't know what you are talking about I don't even know where I am" said Kincaid

"You detonated some kind of bomb that is what you did" said Average built cop

Kincaid and the average built mall cop look to the overweight mall cop ripping out the female mall cop throat and the man stood up as both men looked at the overweight mall cop had soulless white eye and blood coming from his mouth and they looked at the female got to her feet and move slowly toward them

"Kimberly No" said the average Built cop.

Kimberly she just let out soulless groan she was holding her services revolver in her left hand and moves towards the Kincaid and the average built cop just then the average built cop drops to his knees and started coughing up blood and his eyes start white over and he skin turned a dark grey and then gets to his feet and turned toward Kincaid and the average built sank his teeth into Kincaid shoulder he let scream and then Kimberly and Overweight mall sank their teeth into the Kincaid and he falls to ground dead the three mall stump towards the exit where they joined other Kincaid get to his feet and heads towards the director the other had gone and they started pounding on the glass doors of the mall

Outside the mall they are dead bodies cover the streets as well as park car and downed motorcycles cover the whole street the group of zombies break out of the mall and flood the street and the groups of zombies spilt up and headed in different directions

Elsewhere

Washington D.C

BSAA Director Office

Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield are sat inside the director offices

"We have reports of a viral outbreak on the Angle Island in the Atlantic Ocean and we need you to go and investigate and find out who caused this viral outbreak your team will meet you on island to help you check the incident out" said the BSAA Director

"No problem" said Jill Valentine

"your team leader for the mission will be agent Peter Chadwick former British Special Air Services on loan to us form the British government and Shiva Alamar as agreed to transfer to help with the investigation he said they meet you in New York City tomorrow" said the B.S.A.A director

"Any idea why British is Interested in Angel Island" said Chris Redfield

"No Idea but he comes highly recommended by his government" said The BSAA Director

Jill Valentine leaves the director office unhappy at the idea of working with Peter Chadwick Chris Redfield followed her outside the offices

"What the matter Jill is it that the thought of working with Peter Chadwick?" said Chris Redfield

"I don't want to talk about it Chris" said Jill Valentine

"Please tell me we are friends and partners?" said Chris Redfield

"I can't it still hurts" said Jill Valentine

At the same time

Chadwick apartment

Ritz Hotel, New York City

A thirty-three year old male he is wearing a pair of black trouser, a pair of black shoes, a black belt with a silver buckle, a white shirt he has short brown hair and had blue eyes watching the news report in his hotel room and small brown holster which had a Walther PP9 Handgun in it this man is Peter Chadwick and he looks over to a photograph of him and Jill Valentine cuddle up together

"I'm sorry Jill I was never there but my job would never allow it people closer to me always get hurt" said Peter Chadwick and walked towards his desk and opened the draw and pulls out a file which O.H.M.S.S and sat on the bed and started reading the file

The file had information the British Government has on Tricell director Dexter Benet and their partnership with Albert Wesker

"I'm going to nail Benet Siblings for my sister death" said Peter Chadwick and walks over to his holster put the Over shoulder holder on and take the Gun and sits in a chair which had gun clean equipment next to it and started cleaning his gun and when he finished it he placed it into his holster and then picked up his jacket and then walked over the closest and picked up a silver case and the walks out of the apartment

End of Chapter 2:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

Next morning

JFK airport

A squad ten BSAA soldiers are loading a C130 Transport plan them are Shiva Alamar, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield and they watch as Peter Chadwick walks over he is wearing a black military sneaking suit and walks over to the group of BSAA agents

"Hey Jill long time no see" said Peter Chadwick

Just then Jill Valentine made a fist and smacked Peter Chadwick and knocked him to ground

"Save it Peter" said Jill Valentine and then walks over to him and then the helps Peter to his and the two of shake hand and they hugged each

"I guess I earn that and I'm sorry about not telling you everything about my life" said Peter Chadwick and rubs his jaw

"Damn it you still have a mean right hook from your Delta Forces days I forgot you have a short temper than my sister"

"What bring you here it can't be the suppose incident on Angle Island for a member of Military Intelligence?" said Jill Valentine

"I'm after my Sister Killer Benet Siblings" said Peter Chadwick

"I'm sorry to hear Elisa she was like a little sister to me when did she die and how did she die?" said Jill Valentine

"She died last months she died at Dexter Benet hands he captured her and tortured her for 72 hours none stop and eventually executed her in front of my eyes after I went arrived to save her when I managed to track him down A months was able to blind him with a flash bang grenade and I broke his left hand and then throw him down a lift shaft but he manage to survive but next time he be getting a bullet to the brain" said Peter Chadwick

"You can't Benet Siblings run Tricell Corporation" said Shiva Alamar

"Well my bosses believe that Benet Siblings are members of the Syndicate they are a group of Business men, Criminals and Terrorist that joined forces to create a Super weapon or fund terrorist attacks such as July 7/7 attack or we have evidence obtained by Emily which is the reason she died that the Raccoon City Incident was funded by Syndicate attempt to acquire a sample of G-Virus and we know what happened" said Peter Chadwick

"And you believe they are working with Wesker to create a new weapons programme" said Chris Redfield

"Yes I do" said Peter Chadwick

The Ten BSAA agents board the full loaded C-130 Transport plane and Chris and the other board the plane and few minutes later the plane took off from the runway and flew towards the Angle Island

Peter Chadwick is sat by himself looking at a photograph of himself with his Sister, Jill and young male the same age as the group they where were Desert Cameo gear Jill Valentine comes over to him and looked at the photo

"That was a great time ago when we was in our country specials forces operation I miss Jack he was the only family I had after our father past away from lung cancer by brother died with his unit in attack on a enemy stronghold he was able to drag three men to safety before being shot in the back and died three days later that why I left the Delta Forces when I had to bury my brother" said Jill Valentine

"I know Emily enjoyed Jack friendship when you know" said Peter Chadwick

"Yeah you, I and Jack enjoyed go clubbing with her and drink back then did she ever meet someone she loved" said Jill Valentine

"Yeah she did and they where heartbroken when she died" said Peter Chadwick

"I meet Jack wife at his funeral and three year old daughter she remarried and moved

"I heard from a friend in CIA that most of Delta Forces cadets that none have let to beat your H.A.L.O jump record" said Peter Chadwick

"Hey don't forget Elisa came close on five different times to beat my score but if a recall you are deadly with a knife" said Jill Valentine

"Yeah" said Peter Chadwick and fold his photo and puts it into his Sneaking suit pocket and walks over to Chris Redfield and sits next to him and places her head on his and Chris

Tricell Building

Angel Island

Dexter Benet is sat at his desk looking at Video screen of an Army soldier in the background are three SAM (surface to Air Missile) Tank with missile unit aimed at the sky

"Major Slate here we have picked up the B.S.A.A transport plane ETA 10 minutes till we have a lock on the target" said the Soldier

"Roger that bring the target down" said Dexter Benet

"Yes sir" said the Soldier and turned to face his squad of soldiers wearing jungle cameo gear and looked towards them

"Bring the rain and fire at will" said Major Slate

Dexter Benet watched as the three SAM Tank launched missiles towards the incoming C-130 Transport plane

Inside the C-130 Transport

Peter Chadwick is walking around the plane watching the BSAA soldiers chilling out and stuff when Shiva Alamar walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder and he turned to face her

"So how do you now Jill anyway?" said Shiva Alamar

"My mother was in abusive relationship when she finally had enough she filed for divorce and she moved us from the Untied Kingdom to Racoon City where she felling love with Detective Donald Walker of R.C.P.D they married two months later and they had Elisa while I was attending college I dated Jill for six months before we graduated she joined the army and I returned to my hometown and joined the army after a number of months I joined the SAS and then I was selected for the Military Intelligence" said Peter Chadwick

"What happened to Elisa?" said Shiva Alamar

"In August 1998 is when Elisa Walker had moved away to attend college and while I was overseas on assignment is when I heard about the Raccoon City incident my mum and Stepdad where killed and I happy when I discovered that she was alive" said Peter Chadwick

"Still way did Jill Valentine smack you in the face" said Shiva Alamar

"I guess she hasn't forgot about me sleeping with her college roommate" said Peter Chadwick

Just then the plane right wing is hit by a missile which shakes the plane around and he and Shiva are sent flying into the far side of the plane they get to their feet

"What the hell was that?" said one of the BSAA Agent

"Looks like we have been hit by a missile grab a parachute and bail out of the plane" said Peter Chadwick as he picks up a Parachute and puts it on and he followed by the BSAA agent and the others

"What about the equipment and weapons?" said one of the BSAA agents. As the left wing is hit by a missile

"Leave them" said Chris Redfield

"Ok once we land activate your beacons and will meet up with once we down are all down" said Jill Valentine

The BSAA agents start bailing out of the plane he is followed by the other BSAA agents and Peter Chadwick is the last one to leave the plane is struck by the missile and explodes Peter Chadwick looks down to see parachutes open and soldiers start landing in the forest area of the Angel Island.

Forest area

Angel Island

Peter Chadwick lands in forest he looks up to see he has landed with Shiva Alamar and removes her chute and picks up her handgun they look into the sky and see burning wreckage fall to the ground

"Kirk was in their" said Shiva Alamar

"We have to keep moving and meet up with Jill and the others" said Peter Chadwick drawing his standard firearm

The two of them moved through the jungle they come across a dead BSAA agent and wounded a female BSAA agent sat up against a tree he has blood coming from a neck wound and his face is covered scars Shiva runs over to her

"Stay back there something in the trees it killed Josh it looks like monkeys or Baboons they moved so fast" said the female agent holding her Desert Eagle Magnum close to her

"Emily we'll get you medical treatment" said Shiva Alamar

"Josh and Amy are the only medics in the team and Josh is dead and I don't know where Amy landed and I won't make it" said Emily as she looks up in the trees to see five Monkeys in trees but they are much larger than normal one

"Oh crap" said Peter Chadwick as one leaps towards him but he fires his gun and scores a head shot on the creature and the creature drops to the ground Shiva Alamar takes down another of the creature Emily fired her gun and took down one of the creature Peter Chadwick takes down another creature but the last monkey are climbs the tree and they are joined by a group of monkeys

Shiva Alamar looks down at Emily who has lowered her head Shiva start shaking Emily but she doesn't move

"Oh no she gone" said Shiva Alamar

Emily raise her head Shiva looks at Emily face her eyes have changed colour from her normal eyes colour to that of Soulless white and starts to get her feet and moves towards Shiva Alamar Emily just moaned Peter Chadwick looked at Josh get to his feet and moves towards them his eyes are soulless white eyes he groan

Peter Chadwick fired his gun into Josh chest but nothing happened Peter then fired a head shot and took down the thing and then turned and fired a shot and killed Emily with a head shot

"I guess the reports were correct from Raccoon City" said Shiva Alamar and the two of they ran from the monkeys chasing them

"I hate monkeys" said Peter Chadwick and he and Shiva arrive at a wounded army soldiers sat up against a tree like how they found Emily he was holding a set of four radios he had his gun in his hand

"Who are you guys" said the soldier

"My name Shiva Alamar I am a member of the BSAA and this is Peter Chadwick a member of Military Intelligence we can help you get treatment" said Shiva Alamar

"No don't It's too dangerous for you to be around me I'm infected he takes these radio I won't be needing them when I become one of those zombies that what my last bullet is for in my gun" said the Soldier raised his gun under his chin

"No don't" said Shiva Alamar and she watched as he fired the gun and the soldier killed himself.

"We have to go those things are still chasing us" said Peter Chadwick and he picked up the radios and they headed deep into the forest with monkeys still after him.

End of Chapter 3:


End file.
